


Childhood Fears

by AnnaDaFujoshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Kinda, Past Torture, Porchemy, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDaFujoshi/pseuds/AnnaDaFujoshi
Summary: Porchemy survived the fire.After Water 7 and Enies Lobby.





	Childhood Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I made an Undertale reference, comment where it is.

(AU where Porchemy survived the fire and tortured Luffy more than he did in canon. I couldn’t decide between having it pre-time skip, or post-time skip. I decided Pre-Timeskip, because I wanted Ace to still be alive at the time.)

Luffy was napping on his special seat on the Thousand Sunny when he was woken up by a voice. He may have a terrible memory at times but he could never forget his voice.  
“Hey look! It’s that little runt! Remember him, boys?! It was fun watching him scream!”

Porchemy.

That damn pirate.

Luffy’s eye’s grew wide. He started to grow clammy. He couldn’t let his crew see him like this. He wasn’t a little kid anymore. He shouldn’t be so, so shaky and scared. He’s faced down stronger enemies than this. Powered through painful, potentially lethal injuries. So, 

Why was he so scared!?

Luffy stood up, hopped down from Sunny’s head, and raced to his room. He could tell that the others on the ship were going about their daily routine. 

Zoro was in the Crow’s nest, training some more. 

Sanji was in the kitchen, making something that smelled amazing from where he was.

Robin and Nami were sun tanning on the grassy lawn deck. 

Chopper was doing something in his infirmary.

Franky and Ussop were down in Franky’s Factory working on something. 

Good. Everyone was busy. 

Hoping everyone was to busy to notice him slip into his room. (He had really high anxiety at the moment and he just wanted to get to his room and take a nap. ) Robin, however, did notice his odd quietness. She had used her Devil Fruit to check on him in his special seat, and when she didn’t find him there, she got slightly worried and used her power to follow him to his room.

She found him huddled in a corner, hugging himself tightly, murmuring “I won’t say, I won’t say, I won’t, stop, I won’t.” and other things. Now she was very worried. This wasn’t her childish captain. This was a boy lost in memories. It sounded like something happened where someone wanted information out of him. She had had similar breakdowns during her lonely 20 years alone.

So she stood up from her chair and started walking towards his room. Nami of course, noticed this. 

“Robin? Is something wrong?” she asked with a questioning look.

“Ah, Nami-chan.Well, haven't you noticed how quiet it is?”

“You’re right. It’s never this quiet.” Her eyebrows knit in confusion. Normally Luffy would have gotten bored from sitting on Sunny’s head for so long and by now would have come rushing to the kitchen to bug Sanji for a snack. But he hasn’t.  
“Is, is something wrong with Luffy?”

“Well, I followed him to his room after he left his seat, and I found him in the corner, hugging himself. I was going to check on him. Could you inform the others?” Nami nodded and turned on her heel and started fast-walking to the kitchen to grab Sanji. 

Robin started walking towards Luffy’s room. She opened the door to his room and peered inside. “Luffy? Are you alright sencho?” “R-Robin? What do you mean? I’m- I'm fine.”  
Robin sighed. “Sencho. You are great at many things, but lying is not one of them. Also, your shaking.” Luffy flinched. Robin was right. 

“Uh, well… “ before he could continue, a large ship sailed past the Sunny, bumping it. Pirates from the new ship were jumping on. A large man with long purple hair jumped on. Luffy sensed this, flinched, then shakily got up. He took a deep breath. Then strode out the door.

“PORCHEMY!”

All the fighting stopped. Everyone looked at him. 

Porchemy started laughing a typical villain laugh. “Well look who it is! The crybaby’s all grown up now huh!? I take it you remember me squirt?” he had a maniacal grin on his face. 

“Of course I remember you. How could I not? But, I have a question. Where is your captain? I thought he killed you before the fire. He told me himself.” 

“Oh, Bluejam? Nah, his gun missed me. After the fire, I found him banging on the doors to High Town. He was an easy kill. He couldn’t even see me coming for him. I did think of coming for you two brats after that, but then again, you two knew that forest better than anyone else in Grey Terminal, and I was close to death anyway, even the smallest animal in that forest would be able to kill me easily. Besides, I know that you were already close to death at that time from all the smoke and fire. Oh by the way, how are those other two brats.” 

Luffy’s face only grew more and more into a grimace as the pirate kept talking. “Luffy-san how do you know these pirates?” Robin asked. She was starting to put the pieces together. His mumbling, the way he had to collect himself and take a breath, he obviously knew them. 

“Yeah, sadly they're from my home island. Me and my brothers- I mean brother stole from them once, and I got caught by them.” 

“So you do remember us? Ha Ha Ha! Well then maybe we can have some more fun.” As the pirate finished, he pulled out some bloodstained spiked gloves. Luffy just stared at the gloves with wide shaky eyes. 

Zoro was watching the exchange with calculating eyes. Theses losers need the leave immediately. He didn’t know the details, but, judging how Luffy looked when he came through the door, and how he was looking at those spiked gloves with a scared looked look. Luffy wasn’t one to get scared. The only times he actually had that look was during that fire at Little Garden, and when Garp appeared. And judging by what Garp had said he did to ‘train’ Luffy, (seriously, throwing him into a ravine as training) he definitely didn’t have a normal childhood. The fact that he was scared of these pirates, only reinforced that fact. While he was thinking all of this, Luffy ended up fighting the pirate captain. And was pushing him off of the ship while the rest of the crew were fighting off the rest of the rival crew. 

Porchemy kept taunting his captain, and it wasn’t until Luffy ended up getting hit in the face that Porchemy went flying off the ship from a Bazooka to the gut. After all the pirates left, Luffy's knees ended up buckling from underneath him. The entire crew was even more worried now.  
“Sencho-san, are you alright? And don’t say no, I saw you shaking in the room.” said boy flinched at the fact that he was seen. Wait, shaking? “Luffy, If I may, I might have pieced things together somewhat.” Luffy looked at her from under his hat. “From what I heard when I walked in your room earlier, I'm guessing that something happened when you were younger, where you had the information they needed, and hurt you to get it.” Luffy was silent for a few moments. “Yeah, that's exactly it Robin. When I first met ace, I found out he had stolen from so pirates and they were looking for him so they could get there treasure back. Since I knew where it was, they took me, tied me to some raters and beat me up to try and get tell them where it was.” 

“But you didn’t tell them.” 

Luffy shook his head. “No, I- uh didn’t have many friends back then and Ace was the only one I could talk to, so even if he beat me up and tried to kill me a lot, he was all I had left. But that happened years ago! I shouldn’t be so scared of him!”

Robin was silent taking this in. “Luffy from what you’ve told us. You were tortured at a young age. I would be more worried if you weren’t scared of him. It’s okay to be scared.”

Luffy had a grimace on his face. Which soon turned into a smile “ Thank you, Robin.”


End file.
